


Packs A Punch

by SarahTheTrainer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahTheTrainer/pseuds/SarahTheTrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where on Earth did you learn how to shoot like that?"</p>
<p>"I play a lot of first-person shooter games."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packs A Punch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is my first published thing on here so be easy on me! I will most likely be writing a lot of reader inserts. I write for fanfiction.net (user is ConfusedSoAmI) and mostly on Wattpad (user is EasierToRun) so yeah. This is all new to me.

You honestly didn't mind him at all. A lot of people at work thought that he was to irrational, well yeah maybe they were right but there was just something about him that you found… intriguing.

Despite it being your first day as a transfer from Q-Branch to the field, you were quite pleased to have had learned that you will be being trained by 007 himself. He had been up to Q-Branch before a few times, you have had seen him there talking to Q himself, but he never noticed you. Mostly because he wanted a professionals opinion on modern technology.

Old dog, new tricks you assumed.

You let out a shaky sigh as you wait for the older double-oh agent. You had just finished speaking with M about the arrangement and you knew that James Bond was not happy with it just as much as you were, but no you were happy with it. Why did you just lie to yourself like that? You didn't know, and quite honestly you didn't care.

"I wouldn't have had thought you'd shown up."

"I could say the same for you, Mr. Bond." Despite you being over the age of 20, you still addressed adults who were older than you by their last name. You were just used to it, growing up with it as a rule.

"[Y/L/N]." Bond replies almost as bluntly as you have had spoken to him, you grin widely as he motions you to follow him. "[Y/N], what do you know about guns?" He doesn't look over his shoulder to speak to you directly, but he speaks as he walks.

You raise an eyebrow, "Just as much as anyone else should know. Point, pull the trigger, hope you shoot something." You tell him in response with a nonchalant shrug, you didn't hear much after that from him until you got to the gun range. The gun range was just a big open room, with three cut outs of a target shaped like a human being. Next to James, you saw a small side table with a small pistol resting on top of it.

"Come here."

You hesitated at first, you were always designing guns—not using them. But if you wanted to be a field agent and part of the double-oh program, you had to tuck that in the back of your head and use the gun yourself.

"This is a Walther PPK, it's small but reliable."

Though the gun looked like what he had just said, you knew that this was his favorite gun to use in the field. That it was one of his most preferred guns to use and if he had used anything else, he'd most likely be one to throw a hissy fit. But you have had seen him use some other guns himself.

"It may not look much, but even in the most dangerous of times it can pack a punch."

You smiled a bit at the phrase he used to describe the little weapon, he stands in the most appropriate of stances and places a head set on his head to block out the sound that the gun would make when you would pull the trigger. You did the same, grabbing the other pair of headphones.

Without speaking or explaining how to use it, he shoots at the target. It was far away, but you have had seen him shoot farther.

He shot three bullets.

One ended in the yellow first, then at the white (which was close in the middle) and then there was a direct headshot that made you go a bit cross-eyed to look at your own forehead.

He looks over his shoulder this time, giving you a smirk. It wasn't his best shot, but he knew that this was just a demonstration.

He puts the safety lock on the gun, places it gingerly on the side table, and takes off his head phones. You take of yours and he looks at you.

"Do try it."

You look at him, unamused. He knows that your nervous and tense about picking up a gun and using it as a weapon of mass destruction but he wanted to just see how you would do.

"I never used a gun before." You exclaim, he nodded.

"That's why we are here, [y/n]." He tells you softly, he knew you were frightened to pick it up. "To learn. Pick up the gun." James was getting a bit irritable, but you do what he said.

"Okay…" was all you could muster to say, you do what you are told and pick it up after putting your noise cancelling headphones on. You let out a shaky sigh, trembling a bit as you try to get a feel of the small weapon.

You close you eyes, let out one last shaky sigh, and then open them again as you shoot three times. You stood perfectly, so Bond had told you before you put your finger on the trigger. You had aimed at the most vital areas, near the chest. Forehead. And lower abdomen, at least that's what you think we're the most vital areas.

"I have to say…"

You smile a bit, proud of yourself.

"You did better than I thought."

You look at James, surprised and flabbergasted that you heard such a compliment in the first place.

"Where on Earth did you learn how to shoot like that?" James had to know, he knew that you were from Q-Branch. He had heard Q call your name a few times before for assistance, but you never seemed like the trigger happy type. To be honest, he had thought that you would be better off as a secretary.

You let out a shaky, nervous laugh. "I play a lot of first person shooter games." And that just received a small smirk from the 00 agent.


End file.
